A gas chromatograph that analyzes a target gas after separating it into a plurality of component gases is known, for example, as such a gas detection apparatus. A metal oxide-type gas sensor is also known as a sensor for quantitatively detecting the component gas that is to be analyzed. With this kind of metal oxide-type gas sensor, an oxygen supply means for supplying oxygen to the sensor element is provided for cleaning the sensor element of the gas sensor, and the component gas is detected while oxygen is supplied from the oxygen supply means to the sensor element (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent document 1: JP 2001-165828 A